Baby Inuyasha
by Half-demon Aki-chan
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. Now you find out what he was looking at. There is a special bond in this story. a original chacter will be added but not for a few chapters. i uped the rating for chapter 3
1. the meeting

Yes more work from me. This one will be so teeth rottenly sweet you might want some dentures by your side as you read it. As you should know I don't own Inuyasha but I would like to. I think in my other story my character will become best friends with him. That way at least I can say I'm friend's with him and none of you are. And if you don't like it do you really think I care.  
  
Chapter 1: The meeting It was another all nighter for Kagome since she had finals coming up soon. She hated that she had to spend so much time in here rather than with Inuyasha. But she knew that she had to at least come back for the tests. Once the school year was over that finally would be different.  
  
"Are you ever going to finish all this stupid studying for once." Said an all too familiar voice.  
  
"I told you I have a very important test coming up and I need to study or I'll fail."  
  
He still didn't get it but he decided that he would just watch her from her bed. He leaped over with ease then sat Indian style and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said putting her pencil down hard on her desk.  
  
"What do you want?" Suddenly he got the same feeling he always got from her right before she said sit.  
  
"Do you have to sit there and stare at me like that? Why don't you go outside and amuse yourself with something for the next 2 hours? Please," she was more demanding when she said please.  
  
"Whatever," he was a little hurt that she didn't even let him stay in her room. He climbed out the window and started to walk around the shrine. 'Stupid girl. I wasn't even bothering her.' He continued his sulking and wasn't even paying any attention to where he was walking. But suddenly something snapped him out of his thoughts. There was some kind of noise. It was loud but it seemed happy. He looked down at his feet and there he saw the source of the noise that was beginning to bother him. It stared up at him with big hopeful eyes. "You look familiar."  
  
Ha ha ha a cliffhanger. So are you wondering what it is that Inuyasha finds so familiar? Good you can stay that way. Just kidding but you will have to till I put up the next chapter. Actually I want to get five reviews before the next chapter goes up. You can review more than once if you want to see it come up sooner. Well until then. Luv ya 


	2. why won't you go away

I feel so loved from getting your reviews. Thanks to all of you. I would like to take a quick moment to give a shout out to Marco a.k.a. Devilman. I'm so happy I found someone who is so.I don't know just really cool a guess. Ok so I only met him not long ago but he's a cool guy. I still don't own Inuyasha but I can still pretend that I'm his little sister. Plus as Marco knows I want to have those cute ears. Ok on with the story so I can dream about having dog-ears.  
  
Chapter 2: why won't you go away  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the face. It was still annoyingly happy. "What do you want?" he walked passed the begging eyes that were forming holes in the back of his head. He looked back and it was still as happy as ever. "Look I don't have any food to give you so you can just make that face at someone else." He continued to walk when he noticed that he was being followed. He walked a little faster but it was no use. "Listen you mutt I don't have anything to give you so stop following me like I'm you mother."  
  
(A/n did anybody guess that's what it was). The little puppy just walked right up to him then laid down on it's back hoping to be rubbed.  
  
"What do you want from me? I said I don't have anything and I meant it." He bent down to look the dog straight in the eyes. But instead it gave him an affectionate lick on the nose. (A/n awwwwww). He wiped his nose then looked at the dog again. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?" he sighed then picked up the pup. 'What am I supposed to do with a pup who won't leave me alone? Well it's almost time for Kagome to be done studying; maybe she'll take this thing away. But how am I going to give her it. I know I'll say it's a gift. That will keep it out of my hair.' Inuyasha held the puppy close to him and rushed back to Kagome's room.  
  
"I never want to see another math problem again," she said exhausted. She heard someone climb her tree then looked to see Inuyasha but he was holding something. "What're you holding Inuyasha?" she got up and stood in front of him.  
  
"It's for you," he opened up his arm and showed her the pup.  
  
"It's so cute!" she screamed than took it from his arms. She rubbed its soft silver colored fur. "I don't think I've ever seen a silver Samoyed before. Where did you find her?"  
  
"Her?" Inuyasha didn't even think about the fact he didn't even look to see if it was male or female.  
  
"Yes, she's a girl," Kagome laughed at the look on his face then looked back at the puppy in her arms. She gave its ears a loving scratch then looked back at Inuyasha. "You know, she looks a lot like you only she's a real dog and not a demon. You've both got these adorable ears." Smiled then scratched his ears as well.  
  
"Well I guess she isn't so bad." He gave the pup a gentle pat on the head. She jumped into his arms and licked his face. "She's a cute little bitch."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"I don't mean like that. She is a female dog." Suddenly he got a weird feeling from holding her. He took more notice of her scent. Their seemed to be some demon to it. He just guessed that he was imaging things. He handed the puppy back to Kagome. "So what are you going to call her?"  
  
"Well she doesn't have a collar so I guess it would be all right to keep her. I think I'll call her." she had to think for a minute. "Baby Inuyasha but I'll call her baby inu for short." She smiled at the look on his face.  
  
"You named her after me?"  
  
"Why not? She looks just like you. I wouldn't be surprised if she was your pup." She looked down at baby inu and she seemed to like the name. Once again baby inu jumped out of Kagome's arms and into Inuyasha's.  
  
"Why does she keep doing that?" he glared at the dog. Suddenly his eyes were really wide. He looked down and saw that he had relieved herself on his kimono. After further looking she also left a present right in front of his feet.  
  
Kagome busted out laughing and fell on her bed. The puppy leaped on her bed then happily wagged her tail.  
  
"I really don't like dogs." He said with a very sour face.  
  
That's all for now. I've always seen movies and stuff where dogs do that so I thought this was the perfect chance. So are you wondering why he smelt demon on the pup? Well just review and if I'm happy with the amount I get you can find out. I for some reason just feel like saying one more thing. Hi Marco! Yeah I know I already sent a shout out but this is my fic so I'll say whatever I want. Well till next time luv ya 


	3. her face meets his lap

I finally got a chance to type some more of the story. I know it's been awhile so I'll try to make it good. Just so everyone knows I'm going to do lots of correcting for my fanfics very soon. I will also be typing as many chapters for the unfinished ones, (which is almost all (). But I'm not posting them till they're done unless I change my mind. Ok that's all my updates for now.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were still in her room admiring the little puppy after they got Inuyasha cleaned up. Baby Inu was chasing her tail and of course losing. Just then Kagome's mother walked in.  
  
"Kagome are you done with your-" she stopped when she saw Inuyasha and the puppy. "Oh hello there." She smiled then went up to him so she could touch his ears. "Whose adorable little dog is this?" she picked up the pup and noticed that it looked a lot like Inuyasha. She was grinning ear to ear. "My goodness Kagome I didn't think that you would have his pup so soon."  
  
Kagome was sweat-dropped. "Mom!!! That puppy isn't my baby! Inuyasha found it then gave it to me." She glared at her mother for even thinking she would just go off and have a baby.  
  
During all this Inuyasha tried his best not to laugh. Kagome response was so funny he almost lost it. He looked down and saw the pup was sleeping in his lap (A/n he was sitting on Kagome's bed that's how that happened).  
  
"Whatever you say dear." Her mother said as cheerful as ever. She was a bit unhappy because she wanted to have grandchildren. 'I hope they get those adorable ears of his.' She thought to herself.  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked back at Inuyasha. She saw the look on his face and was instantly upset. "And what may I ask is so funny?" she said sounding very forceful.  
  
"Feh. I don't laugh." He turned his head and stared out the window. He really did want to laugh but his stubborn pride wouldn't let him.  
  
Baby inu just looked at him. All the commotion had woke her up. Though no one knew it she understood everything that was happening. She got up and went to Kagome. Using her little teeth she tried to pull Kagome closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked the dog for some reason.  
  
If baby inu were able she would have sweat-dropped. She ran behind Kagome leaped onto her dresser then pushed Kagome over.  
  
Kagome lost her footing and fell face forward onto her bed. There was just one problem. Inuyasha just so happened to be in the way. She ended up in a rather suggestive position. But fate wasn't going to let Kagome off so easy.  
  
"Kagome! Have you seen my-" but before Sota could finish his sentence he saw Inuyasha his sister and Inuyasha. "Mom! Kagome's getting really fresh with Inuyasha!" he ran off screaming.  
  
Kagome's head flung up and she chased down her little brother. "Sota I wasn't doing anything! The dog pushed me!" She wasn't going to stop till she pounded her brother into the earth.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Kagome's mom just laughed. "Maybe I'll get those grandchildren sooner than I thought." She smiled and went back to cooking dinner.  
  
This whole time Inuyasha didn't move a muscle. The position Kagome was just in caused some images in his head that he preferred to ignore. Before he knew it the effect of her being there took its toll on him. About a minute after she went running off he leapt out her window to "relieve" himself.  
  
Once Kagome was happy with how many wedgies she gave her brother she went to say sorry to Inuyasha. He wasn't in her room so she called out his name. "Inuyasha." She got no answer. "Inuyasha!" still no answer. "Inuyasha!" she screamed the loudest she could.  
  
"Oh Kagome," came a quiet voice from outside. She went to the window to check. "Kagome," it went again. The voice sounded to be in pleasure. She looked around then saw Inuyasha up in one of the branches high up.  
  
"Oh my god what are you doing!" she had a really bad feeling she already knew.  
  
"I uh," he couldn't manage to say anything else. He rushed to the well where he could finish in peace.  
  
Kagome just stood there dumbstruck. She laid down on her bed and started to think. "Was he saying my name while he was doing.that!" She was fatigued and she just went to sleep right there. But her dreams were far from pleasant.  
  
Yes I am a little hentai but I wanted to try that to see what people think. So do me a favor and click the button and review. I'll be which will make my boyfriend Marco happy and if he's happy then no one dies. *Laughs about something I know that the rest of you don't* You'll know what I'm laughing about one day. 


End file.
